Calling Dr Winchester!
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: What happens when Dean Winchester takes a nap and wakes up to find he's a doctor? How will he react to this? And what's up with this woman? Is this real? R&R (Read and Review).


_**Hello everyone. Here is another story that came to my mind and I wanted to share it.**_

 ** _Title:_** _Calling Dr. Winchester_

 ** _By:_** _bluebutterfly2006_

 ** _Genre:_** _Romance_

 ** _Rated :_** **M**

 ** _Warning:_** **Sexual Content!**

 ** _Fandom TV Shows :_** _Supernatural_

 ** _Chapters: 1_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural!_**

 ** _Summary:_** _What happens when Dean Winchester takes a nap and wakes up to find he's a doctor? How will he react to this? And what's up with this woman? Is this real or fake? R &R (Read and Review)_

 **Note** : Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers-Thank you!

 **Calling Dr. Winchester!**

 **©bluebutterfly2006**

 ***Chapter 1***

Dean opened his eyes and looked around in the strange room; it was some kind of a lounge. He got up from the couch and acknowledged the position he slept left him stiff. Suddenly, a knock was heard from outside the room.

"Dr. Winchester?! It's been an hour since you told me to wake you... As you requested?!" Came a man's voice that was nervous.

"Oh, Okay. Thanks!" Dean shouted back in astonished. He walked towards the door, but stopped. Dean glimpsed at himself in a mirror that was near by. There he stood in a white lab jacket with the words, "Dr. Winchester" em boarded in blue across his left peck. Dean scanned down at the rest of his attire, which was light blue scrubs underneath.

"What the hell?" Dean asked out loud.

Dean opened the door and was surprised by the place being busy like bees.

"Hello Dr! Sleep well?!" Came a thin blonde woman with a slim waist. Dean couldn't help to eyed her over.

Well, hello!" He said in a seductive purr.

The woman rolled her eyes and replied with, "She's back!"

"She who?" Dean asked, perplexed.

The blonde woman gave him a disgusted expression and walked to the certain door. As Dean followed her, the blonde woman shoved the clipboard with papers on it in his well built chest. Then the blonde woman spat the words, before leaving, "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

'Warn me from what?' Dean thought as he knocked on the wooden door.

He heard a feminine voice say, "Come in." He took hold of the door knob and proceeded.

Sitting there on a examine table was a beautiful woman that had short brunette hair that came to her neck, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.

Dean clumsily shut the door without realizing it. Followed by, a soft giggle from her way. He peeped down at the chart. From what he gathered, this woman had visited here four times already. Each time a different symptom.

"Hello, Ms. Fergoson. What brings you in here today?" Dean asked.

The woman wanted to say him, but refrained herself. She observed him. His dark hair, hazel eyes, deep voice made him very attractive.

"Hi, Dr! Just been having bad headaches." She replied, to chirpy.

Dean nodded in understanding and replied with, "Bad headaches, you say?"

"Yes, Dr."

"How long?"

"For a while."

"Have you tired anything for it? If so, how often and how much?" Dean asked.

Yes, rarely that I do..Ibuprofen... But it seems to not work," Nina said.

"How about you take something else? Like Tylenol, Excedrin, something like that. But do make sure to read the instructions on the package and do not over dose. Try this for a week and if it doesn't help or improve, then do come back in and we'll go from there." Dean mentioned.

Dean went over and examined her face, neck and checked her pulse. They glazed into each others eyes, getting lost in the moment.

Dean sighed after losing eye contact. "I gotta ask."

"Ask what Dr?" Nina asked.

"Why all the visits? You have been cleared for simple ones, but is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Doctor, I can't help when I get ill!" Nina pointed out. Dean nodded while ushering her to door.

The rest of the day seemed to slow down, which Dean was relieved. Especially, when the day was about to end. But he was still puzzled at this ordeal situation. Why was it happening to him?

Everyone was leaving and Dean remained at his desk, finishing up the paper work from that day. The Blonde's name was Alyssa and she was married. He found that out when he tried to touch her bottom. The results was she paid him back with a smack on the cheek.

Alyssa knocked on the door, making him look up.

"Hey Dean, you heading home?" She asked.

'Home, now that was a word that sounded good. But what kind of home was he heading to?' Dean wondered.

"In a little bit...Gotta finish this up first." Dean said, gesturing by his eyes at the stack of paperwork before him.

Alyssa nodded and said before leaving, " All rightly then. See you in the morning."

An hour had past and it was just Dean there. A sudden knock in the distance distracted him from his concentration.

Dean got up and reached for some kind of weapon that wasn't there. 'Okay?' He questioned, wanting to know where his gun disappeared to. The repeatedly knocking snapped him back to where he was.

Dean approached the main entrance door, he peeped and was stunned for who was standing there.

"Ms. Fergoson?" Dean asked.

"Hello, Dr! Can we talk?" Nina asked.

"Sure. Come on in." Dean told her and moved away to let her in.

Once inside he took her into another room and closed the door. Dean didn't know it, but he had picked an unoccupied patient's room. When he thought it was a office.

Dean crossed his arms and viewed her, in wait for an explanation. After a while of waiting, he asked, "Well, Miss Fergoson?"

"Please, Dr. Winchester. Call me Nina." Nina instructed.

"I will. If you tell me what's gonna on?" Dean said and added, "You can call me Dean by the way."

"Sure. I have been thinking of what you asked me this morning, about the so many visits?!" Nina mentioned

"And?" Dean asked.

"And." Nina said. Abruptly, she kissed him. "Oh, I shouldn't have done that! I apologize I-"

Nina couldn't finish her sentence, because Dean had responded by kissing her back.

"You want to take this somewhere else?" Nina asked, seductive.

"You know it!" Dean responded.

As they exit the building, Dean stared hard at the parked vehicles. Like something should have been there, waiting on him.

"You coming?" Nina asked

"Yeah." Dean said, as he followed her and entered into the car.

Minutes later, they were at her small apartment and had picked up from where they left off. Throwing each others clothes in a rapidly movement, until bare bodies were exposed. Dean kissed her lips, neck, breasts, and as he went downward she moaned.

Nina pushed him onto the bed, then jumped on him, like a cat would it's prey. Next, she sit onto his lap, inserting his member inside her.

Dean was confused, but aroused too. It was clearly this woman wanted some action.

Nina would grind against him in a up and down motion. Making them both groan out in pleasure. Once they had reached climax, it was short, but ful-filling.

Nina hopped off and went into the bathroom to cleaned up, while Dean examined the room before him. Suddenly, he felt the urge to do something else. To fight? To get get to work, work on what? He got up and took out his phone, scrolling down the names in search for one that was invisible.

"Oh..Dean?!" Nina purred, Dean glanced up and then she added, "Please, Dr. Winchester I'm feeling a fire sensation. Come and help me!"

Dean could have swallowed his tongue. Nina had on his white lab jacket that was too little for her medium size chest, her messy hair flow down around her shoulders. The lab coat stopped at her small bottom, showing off her long slender legs. As she headed towards him, all he could say was, "Sure."

Nina giggled. This man was something, along with his flashing smile and his deep hazel eyes. Dean's muscle chest was temptation to touch, which she did; smoothly.

He reached into kiss her passionately, she returned the kiss. He quickly looked up at the lab jacket and said.

"Well, one thing is..Too much clothing."

With that said, he kissed her back, she kissed his ear, neck, lips and forward down to his skin of his member. Then he pushed her gently on the bed and began kissing her body all over. Once both was ready, he inserted himself into her hot core and began thrusting up and down. Afterwards, Nina spoke in a hoarse tone.

"Wow!" Nina said, gazing up at Dean, while he had a confident expression upon his face.

"I know." He said, cocky and smile.

Dean wrapped his arm around her as they cuddle together, enjoying the blissful moment.

Soon, they both had fallen asleep. When Dean awoke he was in a different room as before. He got up realizing he was on a couch and had fell asleep there. He peeked at where the voices where coming from. It was the TV and a Soap show was on, displaying an doctor romance scene. Dean shook his head and acknowledge that was a weird dream, if it was...

"SAM!?" Dean shouted.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam questioned, from another room and in minutes appeared before him.

"Just checking." Dean said, relieved.

Sam gave him a confused expression that made Dean commented, "Weird dream, Sammy."

Sam then nodded that he understood.


End file.
